comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Stegron (Earth-7045)
Dr. Vincent Stegron was a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist assigned as a lab partner to Dr. Curt Connors on researching the prehistoric wildlife of the Savage Land. Vincent had been obsessed with prehistoric reptiles, especially dinosaurs, since his youth, so this was a dream come true for the man. Then he learned through investigative channels on Connors that he was in fact the reptilian mopnster known as the Lizard. Sensing opportunity like never before, he secretly took a sample of the Lizard Formula and modified it with Stegosaurus DNA taken from fossils found in excavation sites on the artificial valley. This transformed Vincewnt into a hybrid himself, driving him completely off the deep end and becoming Stegron the Dinosaur Man. Stegron’s goal is to control the world and reinsert dinosaurs as the dominant species. This is the combined result of the modified Lizard Formula as well as his fanatic obsession. Stegron even sees reptiles and dinosaurs as his brothers without a hint of irony. In his view, Stegron would lead his idealistic, conquered dinosaur world into a new and prosperous Age of Reptiles. Though this is indeed not uncommon to megalomaniacal powermongers, he sees himself as the rightful conqueror and ruler of Earth. Stegron's drive to accomplish this goal borders on religious fanaticism. He retains his scientific knowledge from his Dr. Vincent Stegron days and still uses science to further his ends. In contrast to the Lizard (whose mind fluctuates in mental faculties between forms) and Iguana (who is still driven by instinct), Stegron retains his mental faculties in his hybrid form but is very much insane. Stegron has an extremely cocky attitude, and seems to have had so when even fully human, often speaking to himself about his plans and how he will rule mankind (even shouting it, no less). He also has no patience. Stegron is very delusional and overconfident in combat. He’ll be extremely surprised if somebody manages to dodge out of the way. Additionally, he tries to explain away anything that makes him look bad. For instance, being punched into the water would be explained by that he jumped into it. Opponents (who basically include everyone except reptiles; the Lizard thus is a potential ally) will be viciously attacked and murdered by him or a member of his army. His common modus operandi includes raising a powerful army of reptiles, especially ones from the Savage Land, and then simply lash out a full force attack against the civilization to be conquered, stampeding everything in sight. All this strength, intellect, and raving insanity make Stegron one of the most bizarre & dangerous foes of Spider-Man. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Human-Stegosaurus Hybrid Physiology' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Accelerated Healing Factor' **'Thagomizer' **'Claws' Abilities Considering he was Dr. Connors's assigned lab partner and was able to modify the Lizard Formula, it's likely he has similar intellect to his superior. Trivia *As part of his obsessive fan worship of dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles, this is the reason in this universe why his surname is based on a dinosaur name. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Americans Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Claws Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division members (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Mutates Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Biochemistry Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Atheists Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Insanity Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Raft prisoners (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Stegron